


Children of The Seven

by divergentdemigod



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divergentdemigod/pseuds/divergentdemigod
Summary: The seven's lives were crazy so how will it be for their kids...





	Children of The Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the kids...

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ **Tiffany Jackson:** Dirty blonde, wavy hair and a few freckles.

Age:16

Powers:Water bending, breathes under water, bubble maker

Personality: Kinda mischievous (not as good as the Valdezs), loyal

 

 **Luke Jackson:** Messy, jet black hair and basically a young Percy.

Age: 14

Powers: Talks to horses, breathes under water, really intelligent ( **A/N: I guess that's a power?** )

Personality: smart ass, fun (usually)

 

 **Charles (Charlie) Jackson:** Jet black, kinda messy hair, some freckles

Age:17

Powers: Hurricane maker, breathes underwater, talks to sea animals

Personality: Prankster, competitive with Alex Grace

 

 **Alexander (Alex) Grace:** Straight, light brown hair and tall

Age:17

Powers: Flying, lightning powers, wind bending

Personality: Fun, competitive with Charlie Jackson

 

 **Sky Grace:** Wavy, brunette hair and really beautiful 

Age: 15

Powers: Wind bending, lightning powers, charmspeak 

Personality: acts like she's a year older than she is (sometimes), has a pretty bad temper

 

 **Sameul (Sammy) Valdez:** Messy, caramel colored hair and scrawny

Age:16

Powers: fire powers, repairing

Personality: Prankster, mischievous

 

 

 **Esperanza (Eva) Valdez:** Long, caramel colored hair and has a few freckles

Age:15

Powers: fire powers, repairing, making things

Personality: Prankster, shouldn't be trusted at home alone

 

 **Emma Zhang:** Black, kinda straight hair and a little small

Age:14

Powers: shapeshifter, conjures precious metals

Personality: shy around unknown people, nice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the characters! Kudos and comment please!


End file.
